


Fall Tour

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Longer chapter, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading :)





	1. Labor Day

On the plane to Oklahoma, Gwen was nervous to see Blake. She was nervous for the first time since they probably started dating if she really thought about it. Don't get her wrong, she's ecstatic to see the love of her life after being apart for more then a week while he was in Nashville and she was with the kids back in LA, but still, it had been a rough couple of days for Blake and she was half anxious and half nervous to get to him. The week started off well enough with him in Nashville getting honored with his album going gold and his single being another hit, but later he had to perform at a ceremony celebrating numerous country musicians, one of which being his ex wife. Blake had assured Gwen it wasn't going to be a big deal and that they wouldn't even see each other, but still, she wondered how he felt about it. She wasn't jealous or controlling, Blake just knew the insecurities that swirled around in her head due to being cheated on for twenty years so even without needing to, Blake always made sure she knew that she had nothing to worry about. That Miranda's his past, and Gwen's his future. His everything. 

That wasn't all Gwen was anxious about though. The CMAs had released this years nominations, and to EVERYONE's surprise, If I'm Honest didn't get a single nomination. It was a complete shock and Gwen was probably the most devastated. Not because she cared about that kind of stuff, but because she knew Blake deserved the recognition. He's told her in confidence over the past year how Nashville folks have been giving him the cold shoulder more and more while taking Miranda's side and it's been really hurtful. They never meant for people to take sides but it seems miranda is playing off of the fact that Blake is "going Hollywood" so she's doing her damnest to be the opposite and go the other extreme and staying in town. So even though she's not trash talking Blake, she's making it an easy decision for the voting committee on who to support. 

The worst part is, Gwen's insecurities cause her to think it's her fault. That because he's not with someone from the south, or back with Miranda. That he spends so much time in LA with her and the boys. That he spent most of the summer with her on her tour instead of in Nashville. She feels guilty. She doesn't want to hurt him of his career and even though he's assured her he doesn't care about the nominations, Gwen still assumes the worst about what she's doing to him in the long run. 

But Getting off the plane and seeing Blake standing at the bottom of the stairs on the Tarmac with the biggest smile on his face made all those worries go away. Zuma and King ran down first and gave him big hugs as Gwen gathered up her black Channel bag and walked down slowly as Apollo took each step carefully as he held onto his mothers hand and the railing at the same time. Obviously this way of getting off the plane slowed the process of getting into Blake's arms a little but it was so precious as Blake watched like a proud papa at the bottom of the stairs as Apollo climbed down like a big boy. As soon as Blake knelt down and held out his arms, the toddler couldn't contain himself as he literally threw himself into the country singers arms. Blake swirled him around and kissed his cheek as he giggled behind his pacifier. 

"Good job little cowboy! You're getting so good at those stairs!" Walking up behind Blake, Gwen places her hand on the bottom hem of his flannel seeking out a little attention of her own. 

"And how's MY cowboy?" Blake's eyes literally light up as soon as he looks at Gwen and it's something that never ceases to take her breath away. Leaning up on her toes he gives her a sweet PG rated kiss while still holding onto the baby. It's over much too soon considering they've been apart for more then a week.

"Missing my girl." He gives a sad puppy dog face that makes Apollo play with his cheeks and causes Gwen to release that girlish giggle that makes Blake's heart pound out of his chest. Walking over to the car, the two older ones are already settled in their seats as Gwen situates the toddler in the car seat Blake had installed. Getting all the bags in the trunk, Gwen saunters over to Blake to give him a much more worthy welcome home kiss then before. Closing the trunk door, the adults saw their opportunity as the kids looked to be preoccupied. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the little curls that stick out from under his hat as he leaned in for a long deep kiss. As soon as Blake moved his hand behind her head and felt his warm tongue against hers, Gwen knew she was a goner. 

"Wow cowboy. I guess you did miss me." 

"You have no idea darlin." Leaning their bodies against each other in a sweet embrace was suddenly cut short when they both jumped at the sound of Blake's Truck horn blasting. Looking around the corner they see King poke his head out from the drivers seat and shout back. 

"Cmon you guys! We want to see Blake's new house!" 

Gwen rolled her eyes as Blake laughed and squeezed her hand. "Alright beautiful, you heard the boss. Ready to see our new home all done?" 

"Can't wait cowboy!" 

Driving to the lake house from the airstrip was a short drive filled with King and Zuma rattling off details of there first week of school to Blake. Gwen finds it adorable how excited they are to share all their news with him and she knows Blake secretly loves it as he tries to keep up. She can't help herself as she keeps looking over at the small dimpled smile he sports anytime the five of them are together. She secretly wonders how he's feeling inside after the nominations came out, and wants to talk about it with him, but she knows how excited he is to show the boys the new house and so she doesn't want to ruin that moment for him. Gwen has seen and been to the house a few times during its construction, and Blake had FaceTimed her when the interior design was all done but this will be the first time she's seen it done in person. 

Getting closer to the property, Gwen can tell Blake is getting a little anxious to showing this place to the boys. It's funny how he still is trying to impress her and her family at any opportunity. Pulling into the gorgeous entrance, Gwen smiles to herself at the sunflowers lining the entire driveway. It's funny how she never really paid much attention to that particular flower in her lifetime but ever since her and Blake started their life together, it's sort of become their special little symbol. Parking the car, the boys rush out as Apollo gets fussy wanting to keep up with his brothers. Picking him up out of his car seat, Blake unlocks the front door and let the boys loose to explore and go nuts. They immediately run through the whole house and straight to the backyard where the grownups can hear their enthusiasm over the pool and lake. Taking their time inside, Blake never takes his eyes off of Gwen as he studies her reaction. She's being pretty quiet as she walks around noticing all the tiny details and decor touches. It's absolutely beautiful and so tranquil that it's actually the first time she's felt at home in a long time. 

Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loves the ranch. She loves how rustic and country and so stereotypically BLAKE it is. She loves all the activities and crazy things her and the boys can do there. She loves the memories she has of them going there during the beginning of their relationship with their families. But this lake house has been the first time she's been there from the beginning. She was there when he started looking for properties, was there when construction started, was there to help decide on design and decor, was there when he asked to help pick out the furniture for their room and the boys' room. It's not until she notices the ledge over the fireplace with pictures of both their families separate and together that Gwen's eyes begin to water. They aren't pictures from years ago or reminders of previous lifetime, every single one is a snapshot of their life together. Even though it was only meant to be another vacation home when in Oklahoma, Gwen is overwhelmed as what the sentiment is doing for her because she knows deep down that he built this home for her and her family. For their family together.

"So... Um... Do you like it honey?" Blake starts to get a little nervous that her silence means she doesn't until she suddenly turns around and wraps her arms around him and sniffles into his neck. Holding her tightly as he comforts her and kisses her forehead Blake can't help but get a little choked up as well at the reaction this home has caused his girl. "I hope these are happy tears darlin." 

"Oh my gosh, baby, this place... It's... It's..." She's unable to finish her thought for a moment as another wave of emotion hits her and Blake patiently waits. "It's a home."

"It's our home Gwen. Forever." Blake brushes a hair away from her face as he kisses her softly, quickly quieting her sniffles. The moment in perfect as they stand in their new living room until once again the moment is cutely interrupted as Apollo stumbles on a rug and drops his bottle of juice, spilling a little on the floor. Blake laughs as Gwen looks very guilty for immediately causing chaos in this brand new home as she rushes to get paper towels. 

"Well... It's officially ours now." Blake jokes trying to assure her it's a not a big deal. 

"Oh gosh honey I'm so sorry! I hope this doesn't leave a stain! Apollo, sweetie, remember to be careful in here ok angel?" The toddler nods his head as he looks a little sad as his mom tries to clean up next to him causing Blake to immediately walk over. Picking up the baby with one arm and using his other to get Gwen's attention as she frantically cleans up, Blake brings them both into his embrace. 

"Honey, really, it's fine. It's not a home until someone spills something or breaks something, right? And it's usually me." Gwen smiles at his sweet remark and thanks God that she was given a man whose so perfectly patient and warm for her and her boys. 

"Mom! Have you seen the backyard! There are palm trees everywhere! And a lake! And a boat! Have you seen it mom?!?" King rushes in with his brother behind him clearly ecstatic at the tropical theme outside. 

"I see honey, that's so cool! It's like we're in Hawaii." 

"Can we see our rooms now Blake?" 

"Sure thing Zuma, your mom helped me design these herself!"

Hearing the tiny footsteps run upstairs ahead with Blake, Apollo, and Gwen following, they could hear the "Wows!" from down the hall clearly indicating the rooms were a hit. 

"I think they like them cowboy. Good job." Blake gives a proud smile just as Apollo rubs his eyes sleepily and buries his face into Blake's chest indicating how tired he is. "Aww are you sleepy my angel? Looks like someone's ready for a nap Bubba." Walking into Apollo's room next, Gwen smiles to herself at the adorable cowboy theme the room is as she pulls back the covers on his never slept in before bed as Blake gently puts him down and tucks him in. It doesn't take long for the little one to fall asleep which was shocking considering it's a new room, but nonetheless they are grateful as they tiptoe out and quietly shut the door. 

"Hey boys, your brother is sleeping next door so remember to keep it down a little ok?" 

"Ok mom." They both say in unison as they start settling in and relaxing in their rooms separately. Walking back into the hallway, Gwen finds Blake waiting for her leaning against the wall outside the toddlers room. 

"Ready to see our room beautiful?" Taking her hand in his, he opened the door to the master suite and Gwen literally gasped at the view. The room was very open and simple but huge as this gorgeous bed was positioned as it overlooked the beautiful lake outside. She couldn't wait to watch the sunset or sunrise from bed in his arms. 

"Wow Blake, baby, this is gorgeous. That view is unbelievable!" 

"Yeah, thought it would be nice to wake up to that every morning. I just hope there are no peeping toms in the area with these giant Windows." Gwen laughed as she blushed at what he was insinuating while she kept exploring their room. She loved all the tiny details he put in to help her feel more at home. It was just little reminders that she was always on her mind. The bathroom was already filled with her favorite shampoo next to his. The bed was made with her favorite sheets from her LA home. The room had her favorite candles placed on ledges and next to the tub. The tub that was clearly put in for her and only her. It was all perfect. It was all theirs. Together. 

****

About two hours later, with the little one up from his nap rolling around in the grass and the boys playing in the pool, Gwen couldn't help but wonder if Blake was putting on a strong front over the nominations. Walking out onto the patio and over to the bar area where Blake was sitting keeping an eye on the kids, Gwen decided to bring it up since they were somewhat alone. 

"Blake... I'm sorry about the CMAs." She doesn't really know what to say as she takes his hand and smooths her fingers over his. 

"Honey, I told you a few days ago I was fine. Really."

"I know you are, but I know that your team was pretty shocked."

"Yeah they were. And I guess I was too to be honest. I mean, I've put out a lot of nonsense albums over the years and it was crazy that that's what I got nominated for but then this comes out and I feel like it's my best and nothing. So yeah I was surprised, but it's still no big deal honey." 

"Do you think... Do you think it's because of me?" The crack in Gwen's voice is what caused him to look away from the boys playing and into Gwen's now watering brown eyes.

"What? What are you talking about sweetheart? Of course not. This had nothing to do with you or us. I swear. Is that what you've been thinking about this week?" 

"Sort of. I couldn't help but notice the little comments or insinuations in articles about how I'm hurting your career and that I'm taking you away from Nashville. I know it's gossip but I just sort of feel like it's my fault when you deserved to get recognized for hard work. I feel like if I wasn't in the picture then you'd get every award for your album." 

"Honey, if you weren't in the picture I wouldn't even HAVE an album. Hell, I probably wouldn't even be here right now. I'd still be in bed with a bottle. You saved me Gwen. You know that. And I don't care if I ever get one more nomination or award for the rest of my life. That stuff doesn't matter to me, you know that." 

"I know, it's just-"

"Here... come here baby." Gwen's doubts are interrupted as Blake reaches over and brings her to sit on his lap as he wraps his arms around her with her back against his chest. "You see that Gwen? You see that out there?" Gwen wipes her eyes as she notices what Blake is talking about. It's a view of King and Zuma splashing around in the pool and Of Apollo playing with his dinosaur in the grass. It's a view of their family, of their lives, of their future. 

"That right there baby is the only award I need. It's the only kind that matters. And it's because of you Gwen. Everything important I have in my life is because of you. You've given me everything I've ever dreamed of baby. And there's nothing about our life, about our family that I'd change for the world. Ok honey?"

Gwen smiles as she wraps her arms on top of Blake's resting around her body. "Ok cowboy." Positioning her body around slightly, she's suddenly in need of a kiss. Running her fingers through his longer then usual curls, she loves how his eyes instinctively close at the feel of her nurturing touch. Leaning in she gives her love a firm open mouthed kiss that turned a little filthier then usual considering the boys weren't too far away. Separating, Gwen could tell the kiss affecting Blake as she felt him get a little hard as she sat on his lap. "And for the record cowboy, I wouldn't change anything about our life either. It's perfect." 

 

That night was pretty low key as they decided to stay in just the five of them since the rest of the family was coming out the next day for a Hawaiian themed party along with other Labor Day festivities. After dinner they all settled into the giant couch for a movie and some board games. Even though the ranch had more activities, and even though they assumed the kids liked it more there because it was pretty much a boy's dream playground, these moments were always Gwen and Blakes favorite. They rarely had simple times like this at Ten Points because the kids were always so exhausted from fishing or ATVing that they fell asleep immediately. But sitting on the couch snuggled up together under blankets watching The Lego movie reminded them of everyday evenings back in LA. The ranch would always be amazing, but Blake built this place with the intention of it being more like a home. It was big and gorgeous, but also quaint in sentiment for what it symbolized. 

After the movie was done and they brushed their teeth, the couple got each boy settled into their new beds. Feeling the travel exhaustion themselves, they soon followed as Blake locked up downstairs and Gwen turned off all the lights. Settling into their bed for the first time, Blake joked about how they couldn't "christen" it quite yet. Even though they haven't been together intimately in over a week, they had agreed not to do anything quite yet since it was the boys first night in a new house. With the nanny not coming until tomorrow, Gwen didn't want one of them coming in unable to sleep only to find them in an uncompromising position. They remembered the first night in the ranch and how scared Zuma had gotten causing Gwen to sleep in his bed with him every night that first weekend out there. It was fine though, even though they both craved each other in that way, it was so comforting to Gwen knowing that it was perfectly ok for Blake to wait to make sure the boys were ok. And it's a good thing they did make that decision too because sure enough around midnight, Blake woke up to a tiny finger poking his shoulder as Gwen was snuggled into his other side fast asleep. Rubbing his eyes he noticed Zuma standing there looking a little embarrassed and nervous in the dark. 

"Hey buddy, everything ok?" Blake whispered trying not to wake Gwen beside him. 

"Can I... Can I..."

"It's ok buddy, come here." Lifting his arm and the comforter, he invited Zuma up into their bed seeing that he was too scared to ask himself. "I know new rooms are a little scary at first. I still don't like sleeping in the ranch without you guys there." That seemed to help the little boy relax as he settled into Blake's side with his tiny hand resting on his stomach causing Blake's heart explode. Suddenly realizing another person was in bed, Gwen lifted her head slowly and smiled up at Blake as she reached her arm across laying her hand on top of Zumas. Just as they were about to fall asleep again, they heard another shy voice in the dark. 

"Mommy..." Turning over to the other side, Gwen saw her oldest standing in the doorway with the same nervous look Zuma had on his. Giving a small chuckle up at Blake, she lifted her arm to allow King up with them as well. "It's ok baby, you can sleep in here." Gwen normally wouldn't allow them to spend the night since they are old enough to sleep in their own beds, but she knows new places can be scary at first. She also secretly, and selfishly loves holding them in her arms when they sleep. They are growing up so fast that it makes her sad that there will be less and less of these moments. So for the time, she allows it. And After a few minutes of situating their bodies so everyone's comfortable and safe, they finally drift back to sleep. 

A few hours later around dawn, the sunrise wakes up Gwen. She was hoping it would because she had been imagining this early morning view since they'd arrived. The creeping up sunlight looked gorgeous on the lake as the oranges and purples blurred along the water. Not wanting to wake the two kids who had somehow repositioned in the middle of the night to be practically on top of her boyfriend, she leans up to Blake's ear to try and wake him up to see it. 

"Blake... Baby... Wake up. Look at this view." 

Slowly opening his eyes and making a few sleepy noises, he smiles contently at the gorgeous scenery from their bed while kissing the top Gwen's head that rested on his shoulder.

"Isn't it just perfect Blake."

Wrapping his arms more securely around the boys who laid beside them while looking down at Gwen, Blake tenderly closes his eyes again to drift back to sleep as he whispers back into her ear "This is what's perfect baby." 

 

The next morning Blake woke up alone. He could hear the voices of his family downstairs and simply figured Gwen didn't want to wake him after the sleepover last night. After a few minutes of allowing his body to wake up a bit, he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Standing in just his black boxer briefs and white t-shirt, he felt Gwen's hands come around him from behind just as he was wiping away the toothpaste from his mouth. 

"You finally up cowboy? I thought I was going to have to kiss you awake." 

"Aw man, now I'm mad I got out of bed and missed that." Turning towards his girl he couldn't help but kiss her passionately this morning. He had had the best dream about her that felt all too real. It turned into a full on make out as he found himself backing her up against the bathroom door as his morning erection poked into her stomach. As their tongues clashed against each other's, Gwen couldn't help from but moan slightly from his kisses. Making his way up to her ear, he began nibbling on her ear lobe as his hand snuck into her sleep shorts and grabbed her ass while the other was creeping up under her ratty tshirt. Gwen's temperature was rising by the second as she felt the moisture flood to her center. She couldn't help but grind herself into his erection and grab onto his curls with her hand. 

"Do we have a little time baby?" His voice is deep and gravely causing Gwen to get even more turned on as it causes vibrations down her body. He continues down her neck as he waits for a response, trying his best to distract her from other responsibilities outside this room. 

"Apollo's still asleep... Oh god Blake... And the boys are watching cartoons." It seems to be working as her words come out breathy and choppy. "I told them I'd get you to make pancakes." 

"Well then... I guess we have to be quick." Just then he dips his knees and lifts her up while firmly pressing the head of his hard dick into her center from behind their clothes causing her to bite her lip. Thrusting into her against the bathroom door while making out, he sets her down slightly as he lowers himself to slowly remove her pajama bottoms and panties. Eye level on his knees, he can already see her glistening juices from between her legs indicating just how wet she already is for him. Grinning up at her like a naughty school boy he can't help but go in for a quick taste, missing her flavor immensely over the past week alone. Slowly, but deeply, he sneaks his tongue into her as Gwen gasps at the sensation it caused her. Knowing she had to be somewhat quiet, she did her best to keep down her sounds but it was difficult seeing as Blake was clearly going in for the kill. He was literally feasting on her against the door as she became wrecked above him. 

"Oh god! Blake! Fuck! Baby that feels so good! Don't stop!" 

Even though he knew how to make her come quick, and even though they didn't have much time, Blake couldn't bring himself to let this end. So he continued driving her crazy as he mouthed fucked her in the bathroom with one of her legs draped over his shoulder, opening herself up for him. 

"Baby! I'm gonna come! Right there!" Coming hard and somewhat quietly against Blakes face, Gwen waited only half a second to come down from her own climax to pull Blake up by his shoulders and yank his boxers down and hoisting herself up as she wrapped her legs around so she could slide right into her. 

Gwen smiled devishly back at him as she took control somewhat wanting to ride him after he just pleasured her so selflessly on his knees. Thrusting into her, they both knew he was going to explode in a matter of minutes as his movements became a little more jerky.

"God baby I've missed the feeling of you inside me. So much. It's all I think about laying in bed when we're apart." Gwen's word give Blake the desire to really grind into her and show her just what she's been missing this week. Kissing each other the entire time to muffle their moans, Gwen clenched down around his dick causing his legs to buckle and Gwen to giggle into their kiss. 

"Fuck Gwen! You're gonna kill me baby! I'm not gonna last much longer." Not allowing her to take the lead, he thrusted deeper into her against the door hitting her G spot causing her to unexpectedly orgasm as she screamed into his mouth, the vibration causing his own release to happen as he spilled into her. 

Still holding onto each other against the wall as he softened inside of her, Blake gently kisses her forehead as he waits for her to catch her breath. Setting her feet down, he helps her get dress and holds her close as her usual post sex trembling continues slightly longer then usual. 

"Well... We might not have christened our bed yet, but we sure as hell have christened our bathroom." The feeling of Gwen's body shaking against his due to laughter always warms his heart. And now is no different. Pulling on some jeans, they make their way down the hallway to check on the boys but not before Gwen pulls on Blake's wrist and gives him a sweet kiss. 

"You drive me crazy Blake Shelton. And I love you for it." Kissing his nose cutely, she reluctantly pries herself out of his arms to wake Apollo. Blake can't help but watch her as she walks into the nursery, smiling to himself the entire time as he thanks God this incredible woman is forever in his life. 

****  
The next two days were filled with the perfect kind of family chaos that Blake and Gwen adored. With both of their families flying in to see the new house, there was never a dull moment. The first day was a non stop pool party as they all wore goofy Hawaiian shirts and bbqed under the sun. Blake had a great time showing off the new house as he gave tours to Gwen's parents showing them all the little guest houses for when they visited. They loved it when both of their families were able to get together for a weekend. Family is everything to them, so to see the backyard filled with kids running around and future in laws talking together warmed their hearts. It was so perfect that sometimes it scared them at how easy the merging of their lives together was. Or maybe it just meant they were made for each other. 

 

They stayed up that night probably much too late singing and dancing to 80s music way past midnight. But once the kids were put to bed, and her parents had turned in for the night, it was just the two of them sitting outside with Todd and Jen admiring the way the moonlight hit the water. As Gwen walked back outside from getting a jacket, she stopped in the doorway when she heard Todd and Blake talking as they made drinks. 

"Hey man, I meant to text you, but I'm sorry about the award show." 

"Aw brother it's fine. Really. I think people are more upset about this then I am. I've had my run at it for the past five years with that academy and I've done well. It's someone else's turn now. I'm more bummed for everyone else who worked on the album. Ya know all the writers and producers and my band. They worked just as hard so I'm sad they don't get any recognition, but that's it."

"Yeah I get that, I just think it's insane to get nothing." 

"Are you kidding me? I didn't get nothing. I got everything. Everything I've always wanted. And more. To be completely honest with you Todd, For a split second after the nominations were announced there was this moment I doubted myself and what the album was. But I quickly realized that I'm still more proud about this album then I am any other in my entire life. It represents my life, from the bad to the ridiculously good and happy. It's just a clear cut picture into my life and what your sister has done for me and how she's changed me forever. No award is going to take that away." 

Gwen wasn't unable to hear anymore of their conversation as they walked over to the chairs on the grass where Jen was sitting but she figured it was the end of the topic as she wiped away a stray tear that lovingly fell down her cheek. Walking out to the three laughing and drinking, Gwen settles herself onto Blake's lap as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him firmly as a thank you for the sweet words she overheard him saying to her brother. 

"Oh god, get a room you two!" Jen shushes Todd as he made gagging faces and turns away to face his wife instead of his sister.

"Hey there pretty girl. What's gotten into you?" 

"Nothin... Just madly in love with you cowboy that's all." 

"Well that's good." Blake leans in closer to her, their lips only a centimeter apart. "Cuz I'm so in love with you Miss Stefani." 

*****

The next day was spent almost entirely out on the lake on Blake's new boat. It was a huge hit with the kids. At first he was scared that the boys would be bored at the lake house compared to the ranch but man were they having a blast out on the water. And Gwen loved seeing him in dad mode. It strangely turned her on to see him surrounded by kids in charge making sure everyone was safe. She knew she couldn't, but man did she wish she could just make out with him right there and then. But instead, she sat back and let the boys have there fun with him. That is when Apollo wasn't hogging all of his attention. 

Over the past year, every now and then Apollo would get really clingy to Blake in a way that the cowboy prided himself on. It was probably because he'd been away from him for a week when the little toddler gets used to him being around, but nonetheless it's adorable to see him not want to leave his side. Even when Blake drives the boat, he lets Apollo sit in his lap and pretend to steer the wheel as well. Gwen couldn't help but take millions of pictures and videos of the two of them being so cute together. But she does admit to herself she's a little jealous. Ok, she's really jealous. Half of her wants to be the one sitting on Blake's lap driving the boat and the other half wants to be the one her baby clings too. 

"Are you driving the boat?" Gwen adoringly asks Apollo as she films him steering.

"Look Blakey! Look!"

"I know I see you!" 

"Wow, I didn't realize I'd lose my child's attention so soon." 

"Ha! Sorry darlin, what can I say, I'm a hit." Gwen gives her little pout towards two of her loves and pretends to cry. "Aw bubba I think your momma needs some lovin! What do you say? Think we should give her a kiss?" Blake playfully whispers into Apollo's ear and she pretends not to hear. 

Apollo giggles and nods his head as he reaches out for his mom and gives her a sloppy kiss before she peppers his little face with her light kisses. "Thank you my angel. I'm much better now." 

"Um hello missy? What about me?" 

"Now whose the jealous one cowboy?" Before Gwen could lean in to give him a quick kiss, Apollo grabbed his face with his chubby little hands and gave him one instead causing Gwen and Blake to burst out laughing at the toddlers action. 

"Well... That works too. Thanks for the kiss buddy." 

"Alright captain, it's getting a little late and they've all got a plane to catch. I think we should head back."

"You got it. Alright Pollo, you heard mamma. Drive us home." 

Gwen laughed and rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through his curls as she walked by and went to sit next to King and Zuma as they dried off knowing they were about to be separated in a few hours. The boys had to fly back to LA that night to be with their dad and go to school the next morning, so while the nanny and whole family left that night, Gwen stayed one more night to come back with Blake the next day. It had been awhile since they'd been alone over the past few weeks, and with Blake's tour starting next week it'll be even harder, so even though it killed Gwen to say goodbye to her babies, she knew the bright side was getting to be with her soulmate for a night and no one else. 

 

Laying out of breath and naked in bed together hours later, the couple could barely move after their latest round of sex. It was incredibly loud, and passionate, and immensely pleasurable as their bodies slowly regained their strength as they laid side by side on their backs. 

"Jesus Gwen."

"Alright, I think this bed is officially christened cowboy."

"Ha! And then some sweetheart." Rolling over to hover above Gwen, Blake took her mouth in his as he kissed her deeply and like there was no tomorrow. "Ya know darlin, I think you're forgetting that we're not at the ranch. We actually do have neighbors here ya know." 

Gwen giggled and blushed as she hid her face in his shoulder a little embarrassed at how loud she screamed his name the numerous times he made her come in their new bed. "Well then if they were listening, they just got quite a little concert. I guess I can't help myself around you." 

"Thank god for that baby. I love you screaming my name. I think it'll be the death of me one day. Music to my ears." Gwen can feel her body heating up all over again as the vibration of his voice travels through her. Shes shocked that she's ready for another round, but at the same time, not surprised at all. Pushing back on his shoulders, Gwen climbs up on top of him as he sits against the headboard grinding against his dick as she starts to get him hard again. 

"What do ya say cowboy? Ready for round 4?" 

Taking the challenge from Gwen, Blake sneaks in his finger to her moist center causing her to release a loud, surprised moan. "I was born ready for you babe. This time, try not to scream so loud you get the cops called on us." 

"I make no promises cowboy."


	2. Oklahoma City

Waking up to the sound of rooster crowing at 5:30 am in the Hollywood hills is not something Gwen Stefani is used to. And yet, here she is, laying next to her country boyfriend in her LA home surrounded by a barn full of farm animals right outside the window. It was early that morning and they had gone to bed late the night before since Blake was up on the phone for hours with his team making last minute details for his tour that kicks off in two days. Gwen had gone to bed a few hours earlier since she knew he'd be awhile downstairs but couldn't seem to fall asleep too deeply until he was next to her holding her close. She vaguely remembers him quietly getting into bed around 1am and sliding in behind her while kissing the back of her shoulder goodnight. They slept soundly that night, they always do when they're together, that is until this rooster ruined their slumber. 

Gwen grumbled in her sleep as she buried her face behind Blake's shoulder as he slept on his back with one of his hands resting on her thigh. 

"Fucking rooster." Blake chuckled as Gwen swore under her breathe, both still half asleep with their eyes closed.

"I tried to warn you darlin when you let the boys bring those eggs home to hatch." 

"How could I say no to them? They wanted it to be like your ranch. It was too cute." 

"I'll try and remind you of how cute it is next time you yell at the chickens to get out of the kitchen." Gwen giggles at her boyfriend knowing it's completely true. Moving her head onto his shoulder she nuzzles her nose into his neck and inhales his scent knowing he has to catch a plane in a few hours for Oklahoma. Just as they are about to fall asleep again, her eyes shoot open at the sound of the rooster crowing again. This time louder then ever. 

"Babyyyyyy... Can you like go shoot it or something so we can sleep." Blake laughs at her dramatic demand as she pouts while using her little girl voice. He knows she's completely joking but her cute request causes him to hold her closer as he suddenly feels like her big, strong countryman. 

"Pretty sure King would never speak to me again if I murdered his favorite pet darlin." 

"Ugh, when did my house become such a barnyard? I blame you for this Blake Shelton." 

"Ha! I'm ok with that." Still sleepy but knowing they won't be able to go back asleep, Gwen starts playing with his little chest hairs with her nails. 

"What time's your flight baby?" 

"9... I've got to be in the city this afternoon to do a run through of the show and then get to the house to get ready for my family coming in." 

"I can't wait to meet them all. I hope they like me." Gwen wasn't flying out until Friday. She was a little bummed to not go with Blake today but with the boys back in school and summer over it made it much more difficult to get out of town during the week. So after dropping the kids off at school on Friday, she was hopping on a plane for Oklahoma City for his opening show and to meet about thirty relatives for the first time. 

"They'll love you baby. All Shelton's love you." 

"I'll miss my cowboy though." Nuzzling her nose back into his neck, Gwen pressed her body more firmly against Blake's side. Still barely awake, Gwen couldn't help herself as she slowly moved her hand south of his body to caress his slight morning erection. The action surprised Blake as he released a moan at her first touch and pressed her harder into him with the arm draped around her back. 

Growing harder and larger with each pull, Gwen snuck her hand under his boxers as she begin sensually kissing and sucking his neck. Still with his eyes closed, Blake started breathing harder as his beautiful girlfriend stroked him perfectly under the sheets. He loved her touch. Her hands were so unbelievably soft that they felt like silk and she always knew how to use the perfect amount of strength on her grip. But his favorite was her nails. He never in a million years thought he would love long nails but the way Gwen uses them on him could bring him to his knees. Whether it's playing with his curls, or rubbing them up his arm as they cuddled, or digging into his back as they made love, or tickling his dick and balls as she pleasured him. 

"Fuck baby..." Blake started thrusting up slightly off the mattress to enhance the sensation as he brought her lips up to his needing to feel her warm tongue against his. He knew he was close to coming from this morning hand job but couldn't imagine this ending. It felt way too good as she moaned into his mouth, now hovering over him as she had practically climbed on top. Just as this was about to go to the next level, the grown ups hear their bedroom door creak open slowly causing them to quickly separate. 

"Mommy..." Gwen looks over to find Zuma standing there rubbing his eyes sleepy. 

"Yeah honey..." Thank goodness they were both dressed and not caught in a worse position because even Gwen could hear the angst in her voice as Blake composed himself quickly. 

"The rooster woke me up. Can I go watch tv downstairs?" Blake laughs to himself as Gwen looks over feeling bad about being interrupted but lord knows it's not the first nor will it be the last. 

"Sure honey, I'll be down in a second ok? Let me just get my robe." After Zuma walks out and downstairs, Gwen rolls over kissing Blake's cheek and grumbles into his neck. "Sorry about that cowboy." 

"Cocked blocked by a fucking rooster. That's a first." Gwen giggles at his joke as she moves to get out of bed and situate her son downstairs. Before leaving his grasp completely, she climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and gives him a filthy kiss full of tongue while both of her hands on his face. 

"Meet me in the shower in ten minutes cowboy... And don't start without me." 

"God I love you woman." 

Giving him one more kiss, she climbs off of him as she saunters out of the room knowing full well that he's watching her walk away the whole time. 

 

A few hours later on the airstrip, Blake and Gwen said their goodbyes to each other after dropping the older two off at school. Blake made goofy faces at Apollo who sat eating his watermelon in his car seat while Gwen watched with heart eyes as she leaned against the car. 

"So what do you two have planned today?" This was one of the few mornings Gwen had free from interviews or meetings and even though she didn't get to sleep in due to her LA barnyard, she was excited to spend it with her baby boy just being a mom. 

"Bubba and I are gonna go to the park after this. Ain't that right Apollo? You want to go on the swings with mommy?" Clapping his hands at his Momma's question suddenly caused Blake to get jealous he was leaving. Kissing the top of the toddlers head, he started to move away from the car knowing that if he didn't get on that plane right now, he never would. Taking Gwen in his arms he held onto her slightly longer then usual considering they would see each other in about 36 hours. 

"I'll see you in a few days cowboy. Don't forget about me alright?" 

"Ha! I won't. I'm pretty certain that you made damn sure of that already after that shower this morning darlin." Gwen giggled into his neck pretty proud of herself for pleasing him so well. After she had gotten Zuma settled into the couch with cartoons, she seized the opportunity to give Blake a little going away/pre concert treat as she dropped to knees and gave him one of her best blow jobs up against the cold tiled wall. She made it last forever as she took him completely into her warm mouth sucking hard and then slow while gripping him firmly with her hand. Thank god the running water drowned out any noises because the growls coming out of Blake's mouth were turning her on way too much to ask him to stop. And To make it even more pleasurable for Blake, she refused to stop sucking when he warned her he was about to come as she simply took him in deeper, forcing him to explode down her throat. He almost toppled over her as he grabbed onto the shower ledge to get balance as he watched himself fill her mouth and then swallow on her knees, naked as the running water hit her bare back. Sitting on the shower bench after losing the strength to stand, Gwen stood in between his legs playing with his curls as she shampooed it and made funny shapes, clearly entertaining herself as sat too exhausted and pleased to object.

"Yeah well I guess that'll have to hold you over until after your family leaves mister." Poking her finger into his dimple, he leans down to give her a deep good bye kiss. "Text me when you land cowboy, promise?" No matter how many times they part ways, it never ceases to amaze Blake at how incredible it is to see his girl get emotional over him. He know he shouldn't enjoy seeing her tear up at his departure but it makes him feel more loved and treasured then ever before. 

"I promise baby. I'll see you in a few days. I love you so much Gwen. Forever." 

"I love you too cowboy." Sniffling into one more soft kiss, she moves her head away and takes a step backwards. "Ok baby, now get on that plane before I really lose it now." Chuckling and giving her a sparkly smile, Blake backs up towards the plane never taking his eyes off of hers knowing it'll be the last time until opening night. 

*****

When Gwen arrived in Oklahoma City that Friday afternoon, she was a little disoriented. She was rushing around all morning getting the boys packed for the week with their dad that by the time she made it to the airstrip she realized she had forgotten her wallet and phone on the kitchen counter causing her to leave an hour later then expected. And then on top of that, the traffic getting to the venue was horrendous so by the time she was finally dropped off, Blake was already on stage doing his pre concert meet and greet. Getting out of the car and walking backstage she quickly scanned the area for a face she recognized until she heard a voice shout her name from afar. 

"Gwen! Over here!" Gwen quickly spotted Blake's sister Endy as a sigh of relief escaped her body at the familiar face. Walking over she gave a long hug to her future sister in law as the women caught up on each other's kids and what the rest of the family was up to. 

"Blake's already on stage, but he should be done in about a half hour." They walked to Blake's dressing room so Gwen could put her bags down and change for the concert. After cleaning up a bit Gwen made her way over to the couch to sit with Blake's mom as she showed recent pictures from over the Labor Day weekend. Dot adored Gwen because of how warm and motherly she was and Gwen loved how much she already doted on her children as if they were her own blood. 

"Oh honey these pictures are just darling! They are just getting so big! Can you print these out for me to frame Gwen?"

"Of course, I'll mail them when we get back to LA on Monday. So how's Blake doing? Is he nervous?" 

"Um, Yeah, I can tell he's a little nervous. He keeps doing that thing where he rubs his hand down the back of his head and looks at his feet." 

"Oh yeah, that means he's nervous for sure. Is he tapping his finger on his knee as he tries to sit still too?" The woman laugh with each other as they connect knowing Blake's little nervous tells so well. Even though Gwen doesn't want Blake to be nervous, she secretly adores his little fidgety signs. It always reminds her of when they were first dating and flirting with each other and how he would be so nervous around her. How he rubbed the back of neck a dozen times before finally asking her out on that first date or how his hands couldn't sit still as they tapped his jittery knee the first time they sat on the couch watching a movie. Being together for over a year now, he's obviously gotten more relaxed around her but every now and then she'll see him give one of his little tells when she walks out in a designer gown or says something cute that causes him to blush. Gwen loves it and prides herself a little still able to make him just a tad nervous. She likes keeping him on his toes every now and then. 

"Whoa all the women of my life alone in one room! This can't be good!" Blake's voice barrels through the room as he sees Gwen, Endy, and Dot all laughing on the couch. 

"Don't worry son, I haven't told any embarrassing stories to Gwen."

"Thanks mom, but I'm pretty sure after that Fourth of July party she heard them all." Gwen threw her head back laughing remembering the bbq and how her stomach hurt from laughing so much at the endless stories of his youth. Walking over to the couch he held his hand out to help Gwen up and gave her a big hug. "Hi baby. I missed you." 

"I missed you too cowboy. I'm sorry I'm late, it was a bit hectic this morning." 

"That's ok. You're here now." Walking over to the bar area, he makes himself a drink as Gwen rubs her fingers through his hair as she notices that he seems kind of far off in thought. 

"Hey... Hey you..." Placing her hand on the front pocket of his jeans to get his attention, his crystal blue eyes finally meet her chocolate browns. "...Where'd you go there cowboy." 

"Nowhere... I'm right here babe." 

Not believing him for a second, he averts his eyes slightly as he rubs his hand down the back of his neck as Gwen shoots a small smile to Dot from across the room. "Ya know, it's ok to be nervous honey. Everyone is on an opening night." 

Smiling slightly down at Gwen for knowing him so well, he starts playing with her gel nails as he leans against the counter and she leans into him. "Maybe I am just... a little nervous. It's my hometown ya know. And my whole family will be there for these shows. And then the hospital donation tomorrow. I just want it to go well ya know." 

"It will go great baby. Cuz you mister.. Are the King of Country and are always incredible on stage. I could watch you a hundred times and never get tired of it." Wearing her heeled knee high boots, his lips are easy access for him as she gives him a kiss to calm his nerves, the first since Wednesday. 

"Thanks darlin. I already feel better with you being here." 

About an hour later, Blake's stage manager called for him to come to the stage because it was time for him to start. Giving him a big kiss, Gwen glowed watching her man getting ready to perform. "See you out there darlin'" he shouted back as he put on his guitar and grabbed his mic. 

"Knock em dead cowboy." She responded while blowing him a kiss before he finally walked on stage. The roars of the crowd were unbelievable as soon as his opening music began. No matter how many times Gwen had seen his shows, she still was floored at how huge his audiences were every time. She'd never seen anything like it before and is not ashamed to admit that it was quite a turn on to see that many people shouting his name when she's the only one that gets to go home with him. 

When it was her time to come on stage for the duet, she was pretty nervous. There's always that slight fear that she won't be welcomed with this crowd but Blake always assures her how much she's loved across any genres. So when the spotlight hit her walking in from the darkness, the incredible cheers almost brought her to tears. It was the loudest welcome she'd ever heard at either of their shows. She was so lost in the moment that she almost missed her cue but luckily Blake's eyes brought her back down to earth. Thank god they just look at each other the entire time during the song because if Gwen actually took in the sheer size of the audience she'd probably stumble over her words. Afterwards they hugged like always on stage but before Gwen could pull away she heard him whisper a "Thank you" into her ear. Unable to kiss him back, she tried to convey as best as possible with her eyes and smile just how incredibly in love she is with him and that she would always do anything for him. From the way he smiled back at her with heart eyes as she walked off stage, she thinks she got her message across. 

 

When the show is done and Blake gives his final bow, he walks off the stage and straight into Gwen's open arms. It's honestly one his favorite feelings to be welcomed after a show that way. The amount of shows Miranda didn't bother going to and showing up for was too many to count. So to see the love of his life come to his shows over and over again regardless of being just as busy is a feeling he's still getting used to. Picking her up, he spins her around as she cheers in his ear and his team claps backstage. 

"Wow baby! That was incredible! They love you!" 

"Thanks honey, they went crazy when you walked out that's for sure! You should do another song next time!"

"Ha! Yeah right cowboy." 

About an hour later after pictures were taken and thank you's were given, the couple got into Blake's truck and made their way back to his house. That was the nice thing about doing two shows in his hometown. They didn't need to stay in a hotel or on his bus, they were able to sleep in their own bed. By the time they pull into the driveway and get settled in bed, it's around 2am. Blake pretty much collapses on top of Gwen as he crawls into bed and rests his head on her chest as she plays with his curls. 

"What time is the rest of your family coming in for tomorrow's show baby?.... Blake?" 

Looking down she notices that her love is out cold on top of her. She smiles and rolls her eyes as she reaches to turn the light off and pull the blanket over his body. Gwen knows he's been working over time to get this tour started so the stress and exhaustion of tonight definitely caught up with him as she tries her best not to disturb him. She's oddly not tired as she stays up awhile longer, stroking his back as if it were one of her boys who'd fallen asleep on her chest. She loves the weight and warmth of his body on hers as his tiny muffled snores lull her eventually to sleep. 

The next morning Blake wakes up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee alone in bed. He loved Gwen's coffee, and for whatever reason, it tasted the best at his ranch. Missing the soft blonde that lays next to him but too tired to get out of bed, the cowboy was happy to hear her walking back into the room with a tray of breakfast. Wearing one of Blake's button ups and some short knit shorts, his eyes lit up at just how gorgeous she always looked in the morning light.

"Mornin beautiful... Whatcha got there?" Blake scooted up so he was leaning against the headboard as she walked closer. He couldn't help but bring his hand up to cup the bottom of her ass cheek as she leaned over to set the tray in front of him. Giggling from the tickles of his light touch, Gwen pressed herself against his chest and gave him a sweet morning kiss.

"Breakfast in bed for my country rockstar. Thought you deserved it after last night. Babe you were incredible." 

"Thanks Gwen. God that means a lot. I just hope tonight goes just as well with the donation and all." Taking a bite of some toast with jam, Gwen settles back on the bed next to her boyfriend. 

"It will baby, don't worry. I mean what you're doing is just so incredible and selfless. I seriously get choked up when I think about it honey. You're just such an angel." 

Blake blushes as he hears Gwen gush over him. It's not the reason he's donating the money, but it sure doesn't hurt to have your girlfriend look at you like you're a freaking hero. ****He remembers when he came up with the idea of giving the hospital the check. He was at the ranch with the boys playing in the backyard as he got off the phone with his cousin. She was updating him on the good news of her baby's health and that she was able to leave the children's hospital soon. As thrilled as Blake was to hear the news, he knows not every parent gets that lucky. Staring at the boys playing in grass, he thanked God that they were all healthy and happy because he knows that he would absolutely lose his mind if anything ever happened to them. The rest of that evening Blake was pretty quiet as the image of sick children weighed on him heavily. As soon as the boys were asleep Gwen had asked him what was on his mind, knowing something was up. 

"Gwen, there's something I want to talk to you about."

A little nervous, Gwen shyly answered back. "What's up baby?"

"How would you feel about me donating the ticket sales from the first two nights to the children's hospital in Oklahoma City? The one my cousins baby was treated at." His words are a little like he's nervous at what she'll think. 

"Blake... Honey..." Gwen begins to get choked up at the gesture. 

"It's just... I feel like I have to do something ya know? I'm not a doctor or scientist and I know I'll never cure cancer, but like this is something I can do. We're in the position, because of our jobs, where we can give so much back and I just feel like this is something I have to do. That hospital doesn't turn a single child away and I know they need the help. I just can't help but think that if it were one of the boys that needed help-" 

"Baby, baby, it's ok it's ok. You don't need to convince me. I think it's amazing what you're doing. Gosh Blake, do you know how many lives that donation will change?" Tears started forming in Gwen's eyes as she walked over to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around him. "Why were you nervous to tell me honey? Did you think I wouldn't approve or something?" 

"No no it's not that. You're more selfless then me darlin, I knew you'd be ok with it. It's just, it's a lot of money Gwen. And this is the kind of thing you talk about with your partner ya know? I mean, I sort of see it as our money. As our donation." 

"Blake Shelton... Why are you so freaking cute?"****

Back in bed, they finished breakfast and decided to be incredibly lazy the rest of the day and lounge in bed until they had to drive back to the venue for sound check. They knew it was going to be a family filled evening with a lot of people to introduce and pictures to take, so they were perfectly happy cuddling in bed watching movies until then. Finally time to meet his family, Blake squeezed Gwen's hand as she was now the one a tad nervous. 

"Ready to meet everyone baby?" 

"I think so. Just... Don't let go of my hand." Blake laughed as he kissed the side of her head and opened the door to a room full of Shelton's cheering his entrance. 

The next two hours were a crazy haze that felt almost like a meet and greet instead of a family reunion. Blake kept his promise and stayed by Gwen's side as he introduced her to the endless amounts of cousins and cousins kids and uncles and great aunts. For someone who admitted to being nervous about meeting everyone, Gwen was an absolute natural. Every one of Blake's friends and relatives would pull him aside afterwards to say how kind and beautiful she was. He couldn't help but get choked up a little when his great aunt whispered in his ear to marry her quickly and Gwen winked at him from afar. It honestly could not have gone more smoothly and this Orange County pop star could not not have been more of a hot with this room full of Okies.

*****  
"What was that babe?" Gwen sat next to fire back at the ranch hours later, still feeling the post concert glow of watching her man dominate all night. 

"I said do you want some champagne pretty girl?" Blake stood in the kitchen, showered and changed into jeans and a tshirt, tired from his concert but relieved as to how well the weekend went. 

"Mmmm sounds good babe. Yes please." In more comfortable clothes herself, she couldn't help but sink further into the couch under the throw blanket awaiting her Cowboys return next to her. Settling next to her, he hands her the glass and rests his free hand in her lap as they stare into the crackling flames while clinking their glasses. 

"Congratulations cowboy. This was one hell of an opening weekend for your tour. I'm so proud of you baby." Kissing his cheek, Blake can't help but blush from his girls sweet words. 

"Thanks Hun. And thanks for being here with me. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I don't just mean this weekend either Gwen." Pausing a bit while looking down like a little boy, Gwen can tell he's feeling a little emotional. "God baby, every time I look over and you're by my side holding my hand, I honestly am terrified that I'll wake up from whatever dream I've been having for the past year." 

Sniffling back a wave of emotion, Gwen brushes an askew curl out of Blake's face and rests her palm on his cheek. "It's not a dream baby. This is real. Our love, our life, it's all real Blake. And I'm never going to stop being by your side, and I'm never going to stop holding your hand. That's my vow to you cowboy." 

With her hand still on his face, she pulled Blake forward to meet her lips, unable to take the heavy emotion that was building. Feeling the crash of Gwen's tongue on his, and her tiny fist clench the front of his shirt pulling, he knew exactly where this moment was headed. Moving his body completely on top of hers as she leaned back in the couch, Blake tenderly positioned her body carefully to make sure she was comfortable. The way he was so gentle and treated Gwen as if she was going to break when she was in this sort of mood was enough to make her cry. She always felt so safe and taken care of when he was around her that it felt like a fairytale. 

Kissing her passionately, Blake slowly began undressing her, taking off each article of clothing one at a time, treasuring her body and soul. Hovering above her naked body, staring down at her white skin glowing from the fire blazing beside them, Blake honestly had to take a moment to catch his breath with the reality of what lay below him. A little breathy from their slow and intense foreplay, Gwen grew a little worried something was wrong as Blake didn't make a move. 

"Blake, baby, is something wrong?" 

"No sweetheart. Everything's perfect."


	3. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading :)

Driving home that Wednesday afternoon from a meeting at the Voice studios, Blake couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about how unbelievably natural all of this felt. He wasn't driving to his rented mansion which was now collecting dust, he was driving to the home of the love of his life and three very special little boys awaiting his return. He loves the fact that he no longer has to wait for an invitation to come over or is insecure about over staying a welcome at her house. Because after all, it is HER house with her children. But it doesn't feel that way anymore. Gwen makes sure every second of everyday that Blake feels at home there, that he's part of the family, part of THEIR family. They are so incredibly committed to one another in every way possible way that Blake living with the four of them in LA was the most natural step into their future together. 

It just got to a point very quickly in their relationship when Gwen's questions changed from asking Blake "Do you want to come over to my house?" to now being "When are you coming home? We miss you." And that's the part that always made Blake's heart explode with pride and love. That not only was he expected to always be there with them but that this incredible woman, that this incredible family was actually awaiting his return. He'd never had that before. He'd never come back from trip out of town for a few days only to be tackled at the front door by two little boys missing his presence. He'd never known the beauty of seeing Gwen walk up to him with that smile of hers holding a baby on her hip whose little arms instinctively reach out for him. 

"Welcome home cowboy" were quickly becoming his favorite words to come out of Gwen's mouth. It didn't matter if he was gone a week touring down south or an hour grocery shopping. The way her arms wrapped around him and she'd look up at him with those chocolate brown eyes of her always made time stand still. It was always in those moments that he'd make the short lived promise to himself to never leave her side for more then five minutes ever again. 

With the kids back in school and Gwen's touring done with, every day life in LA has kicked in to gear and Blake wouldn't have it any other way. He loves the routine of helping make lunches and getting the kids to school before heading to work himself and then coming home to everyone later in the afternoon. Even though they have crazy lives and crazy jobs, it's those moments that are his favorite for how incredibly normal it all is. Pulling into the driveway, he's always floored at how this modern Hollywood mansion is now his oasis in LA. On the outside, it's everything he thought he couldn't stand about this city, but inside those doors is literally his entire life. 

Walking in, he sets down his keys in a bowl by the front door next to Gwen's and makes his way into the living room where Zuma and Apollo are hanging out watching cartoons and playing with trucks on the floor. 

"Blakey look!" Apollo shouts out from the carpeted floor as soon as the toddler spots him walking in. 

"Hey Pollo, watcha got there? Trucks? Cool, can I see?" Sitting on the couch above him Apollo hands him the tractor which has quickly become his favorite ever since he became obsessed with Blake's real life one down at that ranch. While the child continues to hand him every truck from on the floor in excitement, Blake simultaneously brings some of his attention over to Zuma sitting on the couch watching Lego Star Wars. 

"Hey Zooms how was school today?" It took him awhile, but Blake learned, from watching Gwen effortlessly, on how to multitask his attention and time from one child to the next. With Apollo needing the most effort due to him still being little and fussy, he never wanted the other two to feel left out. 

"It was ok. Kind of boring. But basketball try outs are next week. I think I want to maybe do that this year. Do you think that's ok?" 

"Sounds great buddy. I'm sure it'll be ok, we'll talk about it with your mom at dinner. And how bout after you finish your homework you and me go shoot some hoops out back for practice. Sound good?" 

"Ok! Thanks Blake!" 

"Speaking of your mom, where is she anyway?" 

"Her and King are upstairs doing something. King downloaded some new app on her phone and are making something." Getting sucked back into his cartoon on the tv, Blake smiles to himself at how grown up he feels. With Zuma watching tv and Apollo completely occupying himself on the floor playing, Blake makes his way upstairs to find the other two pieces of his heart. He can hear music playing and the two of them laughing as he wonders what kind of project they are working on this time. King is always talking Gwen into new things and he finds it adorable how much of a sucker she is for her boys. Don't get her wrong, she knows how to lay down the law and be stern with those three when need be, but every now and then she finds herself agreeing to anything. Even though she's one of the biggest rock stars in the world, at the end of the day, she's still a mom trying to be "cool" in the eyes of her growing too quickly children. 

Following the growing sounds, Blake finds himself going into Gwen's gigantic closet. He remembers the first time he saw this room when they first started dating. He honestly was thinking it was an office the whole time. Little did he know what Gwen had converted it into when she first moved in. He'd never seen so many clothes and shoes and purses and jewelry before. He was seriously speechless. There's a reason Gwen Stefani is a style icon, so of course that icon would require a ladder in her closet. Makes perfect sense. But Walking in to the colorful room he expected to find the two of them playing around with clothes or King helping her pack for the weekend. What he didn't expect was to find Gwen climbing around on the ladders and furniture while singing one of her songs to King who was filming her on her phone. 

"What on earth are you two up to now?" Blake startled them a little as they must not have heard him come home. Gwen laughed a little embarrassed as she stood on the ladder brushing her hair out of her face beaming down at her cowboy. 

"Hey Blake! Look! I'm making a music video for mom! Isn't this cool!" 

"That's so cool! Looks like you're gonna put Sophie out of a job buddy!" 

"I'm gonna go show Zuma downstairs!" Running out of the room and downstairs, the two adults stayed behind laughing at how excited King gets over this stuff. Walking over to Gwen whose still perched a couple steps up on the ladder, Blake shake his head adoringly at all her antics. 

"You two are just crazy, you know that?" Standing below her slightly, she wraps her arms around his neck as she enjoys the height advantage while hovering over him. 

"Like...Too crazy?" There's a slight tinge of worry in her voice as if she's always scared her home life and goofiness is one day going to be too much for her cowboy. But he quickly reassures her of his commitment with a sweet kiss. 

"Nah darlin'... The perfect amount of crazy." Leaning up for another kiss, Blake presses his body into Gwen more as she snakes her tongue into his mouth turning the sweet moment into a steamy make out against the ladder in her closet. With his hands traveling down south, he sneaks them into the back pockets of her jeans, firmly grabbing her perfect ass with both his hands. 

"Mmm, I like being the taller one cowboy." Gwen jokes in between breathes of their make out sessions. Giving his little crooked smile back up at her, Blake starts making his way down her neck and to her breasts which are now eye level with him. 

"Me too baby. Easy access to these beauties." Bringing his hand up from her ass to cup one of her boobs, Gwen giggles at how handsy her boyfriend is this afternoon. She loves that how no matter how often they have sex or how long they've been dating, or whether she's wearing make up or in just a t-shirt and jeans, he still can never get enough of her. She can't believe how incredible that feeling is. That security of knowing she is always wanted in her best or worst forms. She can finally be herself, and Blake will never stop loving her. Just as Gwen released a small moan into his mouth and the make out was about to go a tad further, they hear a shout from downstairs. 

"Mommmmmmm! Zuma is hogging the remote again!"

"I was here first! And stop yelling you're making Pollo mad!" Just then the two adults hear the toddler go into a hissy fit. Rolling her eyes at Blake whose hands are stilled on her body, she looks sympathetically at her cowboy as he smiles and kisses her sweetly indicating that he understands their playtime will have to wait. Lifting her up off the ladder he walks her out of the closet before setting her down in the hall as they make their way downstairs to the living room. Finding the three boys in complete chaos wasn't a total shock but it still caught them a little by surprise as they stood at the sight of Zuma and King wrestling over a remote as Apollo threw his cars around trying to get attention. 

"How about we go back upstairs to the closet and lock the door cowboy?" Gwen joked up at Blake as she took his hand. Blake laughed back as he took steps towards the wreckage and Gwen quickly went into mom mode surveying the damage. "Alright... I'll get the baby, you handle the other two."

"Deal darlin." 

******  
A few hours later, Gwen and Blake worked in the kitchen to get dinner on the table. After Blake took the boys outside to play basketball to get all their energy out and Gwen scooped up Apollo and gave him some attention building with his blocks, everyone was settled down playing nicely. With the toddler taking a short pre dinner nap, and Zuma doing his homework upstairs, King sat at the kitchen table playing with the music video he made of his mom while Blake grilled some chicken and Gwen sautéed some vegetables. 

"How's the video going King?" 

"Good. People like the closet one the best."

"How about next time you be in one with me?" 

"Um... I don't think so mom. I like filming it."

"Oh come on! You made me do this thing, least you could do is be in one with me." Gwen jokingly pleads with her son but it doesn't seem to make a difference as Blake laughs at their relationship. 

"Your Momma's got a point buddy. Besides, girls love a guy on camera." Gwen jokingly nudges his side as he winks at her son and then flashes his dimples at her. 

"Oh my gosh! Don't encourage him mister!" 

"Is that how you get all your women Blake?" Taken a little a back from Kings question Blake suddenly is tongue tied. 

"Um... Uh-" 

"Yeah, Blake. Is that how you get ALL of your women?" Gwen repeats the question while cocking her eye brow up, loving how red her cute cowboy is becoming in this moment. 

"Wow! I feel like I'm about to get in trouble. I mean I'm literally sweating here... Is it hot in here or something? Jeez." Gwen throws her head back and laughs at his reaction as she kisses his cheek and walks to start setting the table as Blake sits down and tries to answer Kings question. 

"Ok well first off buddy, and this is important. It's not women, as in more then one. It's woman, one, singular, always always always. One guy, one girl. Remember that when you get older alright? Cuz trust me, you don't want to be that kind of guy. You want to be the sort of guy whose kind, and respectful, and honest and a gentleman to girls. Just like your mamma raised you. Ok?" 

"Yes sir." Gwen watches this sweet interaction from the kitchen and adores how seriously Blake took this opportunity to father her son in the best way possible. She knows Gavin is a good father and he loves their children, but she also loves the fact that they will also grow up with Blake as a role model on how a man should behave and treat a woman. Throughout her marriage, she did her best to shield the kids from their fights or letting them see their fathers behavior as acceptable, but she knows that with King being the oldest, he was bound to pick up on the issues at hand. Gwen's just beyond grateful everyday that she's now living the life she always dreamed of for her family and this home is no longer a tomb constantly filled with tears and insecurities but with love and laughter. 

"So is that how you got mom?" 

Letting out a big laugh, Blake looked back at Gwen smiling in the kitchen and shook his head in disbelief. "King, for the rest of my life, I will never ever know how on earth I ever got your mom." 

Coming from behind the chair Blake was sitting on, Gwen placed her hands on his shoulders leaning over him as they traveled to the front of his chest. "I can answer that. It's simple King... He made me smile... For the first time in a very, very long time." Leaning into him further she kisses the side of Blake's head sweetly right at his hairline as he put one of his hands on top of hers. "Remember buddy, girls love a guy that can make them laugh." Turning his body slightly, he brought his arm around to pull Gwen onto his lap as he kissed her forehead sweetly. 

"Ugh, are you two going to start kissing again?!?" 

"Yup... And you'll understand why when you're older buddy." 

King rolled his eyes as he got up from the table while the adults shared a cute moment together. Not letting her eyes leave Blake's, Gwen shouted to her son as he made his way upstairs. "Tell your brother dinner will be ready in ten minutes..... You'd think he'd be used to us at this point cowboy." Making him laugh, Gwen gripped the collar of his blue flannel and crashed their lips together as she prayed that the next ten minutes would go as slowly as humanly possible. 

*****  
After dinner, with homework done, bags packed and the boys showered and fast asleep in bed, the house was quiet as Blake worked on his laptop sitting in one of the chairs in Gwen's bedroom. He had a million emails to answer over upcoming projects and last minute changes to go over with his team for his show before heading out for Minneapolis tomorrow, so he knew it was going to be a late night. Rubbing his eyes after staring at the screen for so long, he looked over at Gwen who was tossing and turning in bed trying to sleep. Walking over to her, he laid in bed next to her to try and calm her down. She's been a little stressed lately with school starting and getting back into that routine, along with being a little sad her tour is done. Not to mention she always gets a little anxious anytime she's about to spend the weekend away from the boys. Blake knows she loves coming with him to his shows, it's one of her favorites things to do, but he also knows that she'd go to the end of the earth for her children and is heartbroken when she has to drop them off at her ex husbands. 

"Gwen, baby, you alright? Your tossing and turning over here honey." Brushing a hair behind her ear, Gwen sleepily opens her eyes and nods her head. 

"Yeah, just restless I guess. Like always." 

"Here... Come here baby." Settling further into bed, Blake lifts his arm and pulls Gwen into his side allowing her to rest her head into her favorite spot in the crook of his neck while his safe arms engulf her entire body. Melting into his embrace, Gwen can already feel her whole body relaxing from his warmth. 

"But I thought you had a lot of work to do honey?" 

"It can wait... This is more important." Blake could feel Gwen smile against his neck before moving her head up slightly to give his scruff a kiss as his arms held her closer. 

"Ya know, I've always been a restless sleeper. For as long as I can remember I always tossed and turned. It drove Gavin crazy. He'd usually sleep in another room because of it. I even went to a sleep therapist a while back." As Gwen tells the story she's simultaneously drawing circles with her nails on Blake's chest as he listens quietly to her voice. "The doctor eventually told me that all the moving around in bed meant I was always searching for something in my life." 

"Really? Do you believe that?" 

"I didn't used to. Mostly because I wanted to believe I was happy in my life even though I always had that feeling that their was something more out there ya know? But now I completely believe that I was searching for something... or I guess someone. All those years, even before we met or became friends. I guess I was just always looking for you." 

Burying her face further into his neck, Blake loves it when she gets into these moods. So girly, and sentimental and a little needy and desperate for affection. He loves the fact that he's the only man that gets to hold her close and give her that much needed attention. Placing his hand under her chin to bring her eyes up to his, he's always taken aback at how pure she looks at him. 

"Looks like you finally found me Gwen." 

"Damn straight I did cowboy. And I'm never letting go." Sharing a kiss, Gwen is suddenly not tired anymore as she crawls her entire body up onto Blake as his arms pull her close. Sitting up on him, she lifts her sleep dress over her body as Blake looks up in pure love at this beautiful naked woman completely giving herself to him right now. Unable to take the distance, Blake sits up with her in his lap as he kisses her sweet lips firmly while Gwen unbuttons his shirt to feel the sprinkle of chest hairs against her bare skin. Fully undressed under the covers, the sensation of skin on skin makes Gwen moan out loud as Blake covers her mouth with his as they make love slowly that night. Although keeping as quiet as possible, Gwen came powerfully while on top as Blake held her close and helped her through her orgasm till her trembling subsided before coming inside of her shortly after. 

Afterwards, officially exhausted, Blake wrapped his arms around Gwen's body from behind as he kissed the back of her shoulder goodnight and held onto her until she finally drifted to sleep. Knowing he had left all the lights on downstairs and the doors unlocked, he quietly slipped out of bed, pulled on some pajama pants and made his way downstairs to lock up the house. With Apollo's baby monitor in his pocket, he poured himself a glass of water while finishing up some final emails before getting back into bed next to his love. Just as he was making his way upstairs, the monitor went off with the toddler suddenly up and crying. Immediately tending to the crying child, Blake's heart broke a little to see him sitting up in bed with tears coming down his cheeks clutching onto his panda bear stuffed animal for dear life. 

"Hey buddy, it's ok, shhhh, I'm here." Picking him up and pulling him into his lap as he sat on his bed, Blake could literally feel the little one trembling. "Apollo, buddy, it's ok, I'm right here, shhh no more tears. Did you have a bad dream buddy?" Rocking back and forward for a few moments to wait for his sobs to calm down, he nodded his little head against Blake's bare chest. "That's alright little cowboy. I have bad dreams too sometimes. But don't worry, me and your mamma will always keep you safe. Ok?" Nodding his head again while still clutching onto the man, Blake could tell he needed a new diaper probably due to the nightmare he had. Standing up with him still in his arms, Blake quickly changed him which proved to be a little more difficult considering the child didn't want to let go of him. After about a half hour of trying to get Apollo back to sleep, Blake gave in and brought him into their bedroom to sleep with him and his mom. He would cry and get scared anytime he'd try to leave and figured this was the only way anyone would get any sleep. Crawling into bed next to Gwen with Apollo drifting to sleep in between, she quickly realized another human was in bed with them.

"Looks like everyone's a big restless tonight. Sorry babe, he had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep." Gwen smiled up at her cowboy as she watched Blake finally close his eyes exhausted before snuggling up to her equally exhausted baby boy soothing him back to sleep whiling drawing shapes on his back with her nails.

"My sleepy boys." Gwen whispered to herself as she reached across the bed to wrap her arms around the warmth she'd been searching for her whole life.

*****  
Blake was at the point in his concert where their duet was coming up. He loved this part because not only did he get to sing with Gwen which is always magical, but the crowd goes absolutely insane when she walks on stage. And to make it even more memorable, he convinced her to sing one of her songs right after. He remembered how incredible it was when she sang hella good in Colorado on his birthday, so he figured it would be awesome for her to keep doing it when she could. He figured not a lot of other country concerts could offer THE Gwen Stefani singing Hollerback as a guest appearance after all. Thinking back he smiled to himself in the middle of singing Sangria as he remembered how he convinced her to agree to singing solo. Blake literally had Gwen helpless with her back against the couch as he was kneeling on the carpet in front with his head buried between her legs. He was slowly and meticulously eating her out in a way that was driving her absolutely crazy as she thrashed around the cushions begging him for her release. 

"Hey babe... You know what I want you to do next week?" In between licks he'd poke his head up only to find her totally wrecked focusing on her pleasure. 

"Hmmm what's that babe... Oh fuck, don't stop, please." Pushing his tongue further into her entrance, she squealed while arching her back completely off the sofa. 

"I want you to sing one of your songs at my next concert. Wouldn't that be cool?" 

"Huh? Really? Not just the duet? I don't know baby." Sensing her hesitation, he grabbed her thighs, throwing them over his shoulders locking his head against her as he went into her deep while using his long fingers to assist. "Fuckkkkkkkkk Blakeeee!!" Thank god the kids were at school because even if this was in their bedroom with the door closed, the entire household would have heard that scream. 

Taking a slight breather before letting her climax, Blake pulled away slightly to ask again as she smiled down at him knowing exactly the game he was playing with her. "Cmon baby. Please. I love watching you on stage. It turns me on...so...fucking...much." In between each word he'd push his finger into her deeper and deeper. Grinding her hips against him, Blake felt her legs start to tremble indicating just how close she was to her tipping point. Unable to deny her that pleasure, and also selfishly wanting to be the one to bring her that satisfaction, Blake held her hips still as he went in for the kill. Screaming out his name with his tongue between her legs, her whole body collapsed afterwards completely limp from the sensation as he crawled up beside her licking his lips with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"Alright baby... I'll do it." Completely out of breath and her voice a little hoarse from screaming, Gwen agreed. 

"Seriously babe?" 

"How could I say no to you after that? Well played cowboy, well played." 

Yeah, back on stage, he was pretty damn proud of himself for convincing her that afternoon. Even though Gwen swore she'd get even with him, he's still thrilled to have her on stage right now. As the music begins and Blake sings his verse, he hears the crowd going crazy knowing that the spotlight has hit Gwen as she walks up behind him on stage. This is actually his favorite part. Turning around to find her walking next to him is exhilarating for Blake. Sometimes she's wearing something different then before the show so he's always excited to see who she'll be this time. This time, she clearly being the Gwen who kept her promise on getting him back for driving her crazy on the couch last week. 

Wearing nothing else but jeans and black bra, Blake is literally floored as he tries to control the growing erection that is happening to him right now. She knew exactly what she was doing wearing that in front of him and this audience and damnit if he didn't want to just pick her up and run her back to his dressing room this second. Gwen giggled a little during her verse as she couldn't help but notice Blake's wondering eyes over her bare breast and abs, shaking her head at his naughty behavior. After the duet ended, they hugged as Blake pressed her body into his a little harder then usual loving the sensation of feeling her bare chest and back against his. 

Finally pulling away, Gwen gave a devilish smile as Blake made his way to the side as his girl did her thing in front of this country crowd. Just as he assumed, the crowd went absolutely nuts singing along with her. He's now had the privilege of watching Gwen perform dozens of times but just as she would say about his shows, the feeling of watching her on stage never gets old. He's so proud of her, of what she's accomplished, of what she gives to that audience. But he's also so proud of the fact he's hers completely. That she chose him. That he gets to hold her hand, dry her tears, make her laugh, and share a life with. Blake knows she'd say the same about him, about how she's the lucky one, how he saved her, further proving just how in love they truly are. 

But the fact of the matter is, as incredible as it is watching her on stage, and as much of a turn on it is, Blake's favorite version of Gwen is the one that only him and her family get to see. The real Gwen Renee. Not THE GWEN STEFANI in big lights. Sure that side of her is incredible and intimidating and larger then life, but he loves the moments she saves just for him. Like feeling the tickle of her blonde hair on his nose as she sleeps on his chest. Or when she comes up from behind as he sits on a chair and kisses the side of his head. Or hearing her sing a lullaby to Apollo as she tries to get him to go to sleep. Those are the moments he wouldn't trade for the world. Those are the moments that make him fall in love with her over and over again. 

*****

Hours later, the two of them are getting ready for bed on Blake's tour bus. He has another show at the same arena tomorrow night so they decided to just spend the night on the bus instead of getting a hotel. Even though they are getting ready for bed, they can still hear a lot of crew members and people hanging around outside as they both turn off the lights exhausted from performing. Cuddling up to each other Blake lets out a small chuckle to himself that shakes all of Gwen's body. 

"What's so funny cowboy?" 

"Darlin, do you realize you're wearing more clothes right now in bed with your boyfriend then you did on stage in front of a million people?" 

"Ha! Sorry about that babe. Was it too much? Were you upset?" Blake can hear that same worry in her voice that creeps up with insecurities of not having herself be accepted. He knows Gavin did a number on her both mentally and physically so he doesn't mind spending the rest of his life erasing those fears of hers. 

"Upset? No way! You looked incredible baby. And sounded incredible too. I mean, did you hear that crowd. Only thing I was upset about was having to do the rest of the show with an erection you little tease." Giggling up at him she crawled up his body to give him a kiss for his compliment. Snaking his tongue into her mouth, he cradled her body as he repositioned them so he was now hovering over her tiny frame. 

"But like I said before baby. You're just wearing way too much clothing right now." Pulling her old concert tee over her head, Blake starts kissing her neck as they grind into each other under the sheets on his bus. 

"Blake, baby wait. There's so many people right outside. What if someone hears us, or walks in?" Her words are a little breathy as Blake brings his head up from her breasts and makes eye contact with her. This is another version of Gwen that not a lot of people get to see. The shy, bashful one always pulls on Blake's heartstrings. For as powerful and in control as she is on stage and professionally, intimately she's actually quite insecure and scared. That's another wall he's had a lot of fun knocking down as she's grown more and more adventurous with him sexually.

"No ones coming in here baby, I promise. It's just us Gwen. Just you and me." Calming her a bit with a deep kiss, Blake can feel her body relax as her legs open up for him beneath her. Wanting to make love to her sweetly tonight, he slowly pulls her sleep shorts and panties down with one hand as his other remains holding her tenderly. Feeling her body heating up from his touch, Gwen begins breathing heavier into his kisses as she feels his erection against her throbbing center. Pushing his pajama pants down with her hand, she uses her foot to get them off completely, not wanting to break their kiss. 

Lining up his dick with her radiating entrance, Blake pauses for a second to take in the beauty that laid in front of him. Pushing in slowly, Gwen furrowed her brow as her eyes shut and she moaned out. She was extremely tight probably due to the nerves of dozens of people being right outside, causing it to be a little more painful then usual. Not wanting Gwen to be in pain, he knew he was going to have to talk her through this in order to enjoy herself. 

"Gwen baby, relax sweetheart, it's ok... There ya go honey. That's it baby." Thrusting a little more into her, her walls started to open up more for him as she began moaning out in pleasure rather than pain. Just as they began getting into a great rhythm between their bodies against each other, a bottle smashed on the concrete outside the bus causing Gwen to once again notice the party happening outside and remember all the strangers ten feet away. 

"Hey baby, it's ok, it's ok. Stay with me Gwen, stay with me. Look at me, I got you baby." Meeting his denim blue eyes with hers, Gwen brings his face down to hers for a passionate kiss as she thrusts up into him more deeply, determined to enjoy making love with her soulmate. Finding that special spot within her body, Gwen gasps into Blake's mouth mid kiss, surprised by the sensation it shoots throughout her body. 

"Yeah? Right there baby? Does that feel good?" Unable to speak, Gwen nods her head vigorously into his shoulder while biting her lip as Blake picks up speed, hitting the same spot over and over.

"Oh my god... Blake... Fuck, I'm gonna come baby, I'm gonna come!" 

"That's it baby, come, come for me sweetheart, I got you, let go." Never stopping his movements, he feels Gwen's pussy clamp down on his dick just as he covers her gasping mouth with his, wanting to feel the vibration of her moans against his tongue. Feeling her let herself go Blake couldn't help but follow in her footsteps a split second later as he continued thrusting into her until he was completely empty. Resting his head on her chest to regain his strength and get his breathing regular, she runs her fingers through his slightly sweaty curls as she kisses his head. 

"Thank you. For that. For helping me through that. I know it was difficult, and that I'm sometimes difficult, but thank you for being patient Blake. With everything. And, I'm, I'm sorry." Hearing the fear of disappointment in her whisper of a voice, Blake lifts his head as he moves his body up to meet those heartbreak eyes of hers. Resting his hand on her cheek, he gently kisses her forehead to stop her watering eyes.

"Loving you Gwen, is the easiest thing I have ever done in my entire life. You never have to apologize to me for being who you are sweetheart. Never. Because you're worth everything I have baby. You're worth it all. Always, and forever. And I'm never going to stop loving and protecting this very special part of who you are. I promise." 

Nodding her head as a few tears fall down her cheek, Gwen crashes their lips together to show her appreciation to her true love for making her feel safe. The moment was cut short though as she flinched from the sound of another bottle shattering outside the bus as the group of men laughed loudly. Fed up with the way this group is making his girl unsettled as they try to sleep, Blake gets out of bed and starts pulling on his jeans and shirt. 

"Blake honey it's fine, really, I'm fine." 

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of it. Stay in here." Walking off the bus, he makes his way over to the small group of guys sitting at the tables and playing music while clearly intoxicated as they throw empty bottles into the air. 

"Hey it's Blake! Get him a beer!" One of them shouts excitingly as they probably think he's coming over to party with them. 

"No thanks I'm good brother. Hey man, would you guys mind taking this little party down the road a bit. I hate to ask, it's just my girls trying to sleep on the bus and it's kind of loud." 

He knows he's probably overreacting and sounding like an old man asking them to quiet down, and hell, he'd be lying to himself if he acted as if he hasn't done that same thing a million times before. But the truth of the matter is, he's always going to put his family first and their needs. If the boys were on the bus with them trying to sleep he'd of been out there hours ago hanging up a giant "baby on board" sign to get his point across as well. But he promised a long time ago to always protect Gwen and even though this is no big deal, and these guys are no threat at all, he'll always do anything he can to take care of her. 

"Oh yeah sorry about that Blake. We didn't know anyone was on the bus. Thought you were at a hotel or something. Cmon guys lets get going. We were about to call it a night anyway." Shaking their hands, Blake said thank you and good night as he made his way back onto the bus to find Gwen waiting with open arms in his bed. 

"My hero." She sighed into his neck as she got settled into his side. Even though this act he just did was truly no big deal, hearing her speak those words to him made him feel ten feet tall. After turning the light off next to him, Blake pulled the covers up over her shivering shoulders and kissed the top of her head goodnight. 

"I love you Blake Shelton" were the last words he heard as Gwen barely whispered them to herself before drifting to sleep with her head on his chest. Blake stayed up for a few more minutes as he held his entire world in his arms, feeling her heart beat against his. He fell asleep shortly after with a big smile on his face knowing that tomorrow night he gets to do this all over again right by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> New series of recent events starting with Labor Day. Should be able to update pretty quickly since there has been so much happening so the idea prompts are already there. Also, I'm sorry for the wait on Stay. I know a lot want it updated, I'm just having trouble getting an idea on where to take the story that hasn't already been written about. But I do appreciate the patience and support from you guys reading. It means a lot.


End file.
